


Almost Isn't Enough

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Almost series [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Drunk after a party, Rhett wants to have sex but Link isn't ready to go all the way.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Almost series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706206
Comments: 37
Kudos: 123





	Almost Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another college getting together story no one asked for! Lol. As always, beta'd by @criminalmind1927.

Link is leaning heavily into Rhett as they walk back to their apartment after the Lambda Chi Alpha party. Neither of them were in the fraternity, but Rhett had played ball with some of the guys back in high school so he got invited to parties often. And wherever Rhett went, Link followed. That was a given. 

Now they were stumbling back, both more than a little drunk. Rhett's arm was firmly around Link's shoulder, Link unsure which one of them it was meant to hold. Not that he cared. Link relished in every touch Rhett gave him. 

Here and now and a little bit drunk, Link could admit he was in love with his best friend. He wasn't sure he wanted a physical relationship with the extremely tall man, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy when Rhett touched him. Somehow that sentiment both did and did not make sense to his alcohol clouded mind. 

Rhett was saying something, Link realized, forcing himself to try to focus on Rhett's voice  _ and _ where his feet were landing. He immediately tripped and Rhett's arm tightened around him. "...next time. Just wasn't feeling anybody tonight, you know?"

Link had no clue what Rhett was talking about, but made a non-committal noise that would hopefully appease him. Rhett nuzzled his nose against Link's temple and whispered, "Always got each other, anyway. Right, bo?"

"Always." Link might not know what their conversation was about, exactly, but that statement he knew to be true. He'd stay by Rhett's side as long as he wanted him there. 

After what seemed an eternity to Link, they were finally climbing the stairs to their room. As quick as he could, Link stripped down to his boxers and then stared at the ladder to his bunk, swaying slightly. A low, rumbling chuckle sounded from behind him. "Just sleep with me. I don't care."

Link squinted at the beds. They hadn't shared a bed since their teenage years, when the risk of waking in your own bodily fluids was high. They were past that now, though. Plus, the alcohol daze seemed to be making his bunk 15' higher than normal. With a shrug he straightened out Rhett's sheets as best he could and crawled under the covers. 

He had grabbed a corner of the blanket and rolled toward the wall when Rhett slid into the bed behind him. After laying on his back for a moment, Rhett rolled toward Link and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Link?" he whispered, warm breath hitting the back of Link's neck and making him suppress a shiver. 

"Hm?" Link responded, getting tired now that he was horizontal. 

"Why didn't you go home with Angel?" Rhett scooted closer so that the length of his body was pressed up against Link's back. "Weren't you interested?"

Link shrugged. "She's okay, but I don't know. Guess I just want my first time to be with someone I really care about, you know?"

"Yeah." Link felt what he was certain were lips brush against the curve of his neck. "I want that, too."

Link's heart was pounding in his chest as he felt another brush of lips against him. What was Rhett doing? "Rhett?" he asked, no longer tired. 

There was no mistaking Rhett's mouth against him this time, lips and tongue wet and warm as they traveled across Link's shoulder. "Lemme fuck you, Link. Please?"

Link's heart skipped what felt like at least three beats as Rhett rolled his hips forward and Link felt his thick, and currently very hard, dick slide along the crack of his ass and down between his thighs. "You know I care about you so much, bo. I'll be good to you, I promise."

Link couldn't get his voice to work as Rhett continued to rock against him. It wasn't that he hadn't ever considered it. He'd probably had his fingers in his ass more times than a strictly straight guy would ever admit to. "Rhett… I-" He couldn't help pressing back slightly at Rhett's next thrust. 

"It'll just be another first for us to share," Rhett said, nibbling on Link's ear and following that up with a swipe of his tongue along the rim.

"I-I don't think I can, Rhett," Link finally got his mouth to answer. 

Rhett froze. "Right. I'm sorry. It's okay. I get it."

As Rhett started to roll away, Link panicked. He wasn't sure he was ready for full on sex. Especially with a guy. Maybe especially Rhett? Link wasn't sure if having his first time with Rhett would be the best or worst case scenario. Still, even if he wasn't ready for that, he didn't want to stop what they were doing, either. 

"Wait!" He reached back for the hand that was pulling away. "I… I'm not ready for  _ that _ , but we...could keep doing this?"

Rhett rolled back toward him and Link almost sighed in relief. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Link answered, his voice turning breathy as he considered what they were about to do. "But lemme, lemme take off my shorts. I'd rather not ruin them."

Rhett kissed Link's neck again and agreed. "Good idea."

Link missed Rhett's warmth as they both shimmied out of their boxers. He watched with a questioning look as Rhett reached for his nightstand. "Lube," Rhett and, holding up the bottle. "I'd rather not rub my dick raw," he chuckled. 

Link nodded and rolled away, holding his breath when he heard the snick of the bottle cap. He flinched when long, wet fingers slid through his crack, across his taint, and poked the back of his balls. Rhett moved his hand around to thoroughly coat the inside of Link's thighs. Link was throbbing in anticipation as he waited for Rhett to slick up his own dick and move back into place behind him. 

"Keep your legs tight, baby," Rhett muttered between kisses to Link's shoulder as he wrapped his arm back around Link and pulled him close. 

Link had decided this all had to be an alcohol induced dream. Rhett behind him, slowly fucking his thighs, occasionally pulling back enough to run the tip along his ass before pressing back in, and generously leaving a trail of kisses up and down his neck. This couldn't be real life. 

"Feel so good, baby." Rhett's words brought Link back to the moment, realizing that Rhett had called him "baby" twice now. "Knew you would, Link. So perfect. We were made for each other, you know that?"

All Link could do was nod, sure that Rhett wouldn't remember what he had said in the morning. 

"Come on, baby. Wanna hear you, too. Lemme know if I'm making you feel good, too." With that, Rhett reached a hand down and gently wrapped his fingers around Link's cock, making Link break his silence with a long moan.

Link could feel Rhett smiling against his skin. "That's it, baby, don't hold back." As Rhett began stroking Link at a torturously slow pace, Link finally got with the program, pressing back against Rhett whenever he thrust forward. 

While they had settled the debate on who was "bigger" the year before, Link winning length and Rhett winning breath, Rhett was still plenty long enough to be nudging the back of Link's balls every time he pressed forward, barely there, like a tease. 

Everything Rhett was doing felt like a tease. The barely there nudges against his balls, the grip on his dick that was too loose to get enough friction to get off on, the glide across his hole. Knowing Rhett wouldn't breach him, and now that he was so turned on, Link was possibly starting to regret that decision. 

"Come on, Rhett. Harder. Quit teasin' me, man," Link croaked out. 

"Mmm, want this to last. In case you don't let me do it again," Rhett said, getting a slightly tighter grip on Link, but not speeding up any.

Link was dumbfounded. "You want- oh, god." Rhett had pulled back again, letting the tip of his cock catch Link's rim as he gave Link's dick a twist on his next stroke. "You...you want to do this again?" Link asked when he got brain function back. 

"Wanna do this every day. Whatever you'll let me have," Rhett confirmed. 

"Fuck." Link thrust harder into Rhett's hand as Rhett chuckled. 

"That is what I asked for first, baby."

Link smacked Rhett's hip. "Not what I meant, but… Geez, Rhett. Please, move faster before I lose my mind."

"Mmm, wanna see you lose it for me," Rhett said, dropping his mouth to Link's shoulder and suckling hard. Fortunately, he also sped up his thrusts and took a tighter hold on Link. 

Link was done trying to make sense of Rhett's words and decided to just go with it. He was prepared for Rhett to ignore everything tomorrow, but tonight he could have this for himself. 

"Wanna lose it for you, Rhett," he whispered as he figured out a rhythm between rocking back into Rhett and fucking forward into his hand. 

"Yeah?" Rhett asked, voice low and rough. "Wanna feel me take you apart from inside?"

"Yes, yes," Link breathed out between moans. 

"You'll feel so good on my cock, baby. I can already feel you, so tight and wet around me."

"Yes, fuck me, Rhett, please," Link cried out as Rhett sped up even more, the slapping of their skin echoing around in the alcove of their bunk beds. 

"Yeah, baby. Gonna fuck you so good, you won't be able to walk for a week."

"Yes, Rhett! Please! Want that so bad…" And he did. Now that Link had this taste of feeling Rhett all around him, touching him, so close yet so far. He definitely wanted Rhett to fuck him next time. If they got a next time. 

Rhett was moving in earnest now and thinking about Rhett fucking him for real had Link on the edge. "Rhett. I'm gonna, I'm gonna…"

"Yeah, baby. Come for me. Wanna feel it. Wanna feel you come on my dick," Rhett whispered straight into Link's ear.

That was all Link needed, thinking about Rhett being in him while he came, he spilled onto Rhett's hand. He tried to keep his legs closed tight, but it was hard to maintain position as his orgasm made him twitch and writhe in Rhett's hand. 

It must not have been a hindrance, though, because before Link had worked through his release, his thighs and balls were being covered in the warm, wet release of Rhett's own orgasm, a deep guttural moan echoing in his ear.

Once they caught their breath, Rhett slid out of bed, returning after a few minutes with a wet cloth. Link cleaned up between his legs the best he could and Rhett took the cloth back, chucking it in the general direction of the hamper. Link made a disgusted face at Rhett, who laughed as he crawled back into bed. 

"I'll take care of it in the morning. Promise," he said, leaning forward and kissing Link on the mouth. It started as a gentle press, but Link slid his lips open, allowing Rhett access. This was the first time Rhett had kissed him, and Link was feeling greedy, wanting as much as Rhett would give him. 

Link gave a pleased hum when Rhett slid his tongue against his lips, Link thrusting his own tongue forward to get a taste of Rhett. It was over far too fast, Link barely getting a taste of alcohol and whatever it was that was strictly Rhett, before his head was being tucked under Rhett's chin and he was being told to go to sleep. 

-

The next morning Link woke up sprawled across Rhett, one of his legs shoved between Rhett's longer ones, his head on Rhett's shoulder, and an arm around him. He was still on the side closest to the wall, though, so he wouldn't be able to sneak out of bed without Rhett noticing. Instead, he planned to stay as still as possible, pretending to sleep until Rhett woke up. 

Not too long after, he felt a brush of lips against his forehead and Rhett slid out of bed. Link gave him a few minutes to get into the bathroom, then rolled out of bed and put his boxers back on. He made his way to the fridge, seeing if they had anything greasy he could make them for breakfast to help with his, and most likely Rhett's, hangover. 

He froze when long arms wrapped around him and hugged him tight. "Morning, baby," was whispered into his ear and a kiss pressed to his temple. Rhett must not have noticed his surprise, because he moved on to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. 

"You okay, Link?" Rhett asked a minute later, finally noticing Link hadn't moved. All Link could do was stare at him with wide eyes. 

"Shit, Link. I'm sorry," Rhett said, putting down his glass and rubbing his hand over his face. "Just, just forget I said anything." He filled his glass with more water and walked over to the couch, no longer looking Link in the eye. 

Link was stunned. It was the next morning and Rhett had kissed him again? It seemed like whatever had happened last night really meant something to him. Link forced his feet to follow and sit beside Rhett. "Did you mean it? Last night? About…"

"About wanting to touch you every day?" Rhett asked, wryly. "Yeah, but it's okay. I get it. We were drunk. You didn't know."

Link went over everything they had done the night before. How he had felt with Rhett against him. The feelings he had developed for his best friend over their lives together. 

"I want you to be my first," he blurt out. "I mean, you were kinda my first last night, but I want you to be my real first, too."

"Yeah?" Rhett asked, hope flashing across his face. 

"Yeah." Link smiled at him. "I mean, you're my best friend. I love you, brother."

Rhett's smile faltered, but he quickly recovered. "Right. We're best friends. I-I love you, too, Link."

Rhett grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, leaving Link to wonder what he said wrong. "I mean…" Link ventured, "that's all you wanna be, right?"

"Is that all you wanna be?" Rhett asked back, quietly. 

"I don't know," Link answered truthfully. "I know I love you, and I know I liked what we did last night and wanna do it again. I guess I just, I never thought about what to call us."

"Friends with benefits?" Rhett asked, cautiously. 

Link made a wry face. "Too dismissive of our relationship."

"Boyfriends?" Rhett tried again. 

"Too scary." Link stared at his feet and huffed in frustration. "How about 'best friends who love each other and have sex but don't know what to call it, so it's just us being us'?" Link asked, a weary look on his face. 

Rhett laughed. "A little long winded, but accurate. I think we can work with that," he said, putting an arm around Link and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Link might not know what to call the next step of their relationship, but he was glad to be taking it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I could be talked into a part 2 with their actual first time, if anyone wanted that. 🤷♂️
> 
> Eta: part 2 now coming soon!


End file.
